Crap, An Oni! Aja's POV
by Himiwari-Chan
Summary: When three friends Aja, Mariotte, and Xenzik get sucked into the world of Hetaoni they realize it's even darker then they thought! Will they get out? Based off of Crap, An Oni by TheOttomanEmpire. Rated T for language and violence
1. The Message

**Hello again!**

**It is moi! With another story! Alright so I'm collaborating with my good friend Otto-Chan (TheOttomanEmpire) on this. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do NOT own Hetaoni or Hetalia, I don't think I own Xenzik [Pronounced Zenzik] or Mariotte either.**

**I do however own Aja Herring for I created her, muhahahahaha!**

**Rated T for: language, violence, and apparently possible fluff.**

* * *

"Don't be a bitch~" I told Xenzik who rolled her eyes. We were both incredibly used to this kind of stuff and my comment led to silence. "I'm so freaking bored, Mari!" I finally yelled at the other 15 year old in the room besides myself after a minute or two [it might've been seconds] of that annoying thing called silence. It was even worse at the moment because we were getting over major sugar highs.

The long curly-haired, 18-year old, brunette next me was quick to yell. "Quiet Aja!" She yelled loudly as her hand came in contact with the side of my head. I scowled at her bright green eyes that revealed she saw nothing wrong with what just happened, which I guess there wasn't because that's just how _I_ like to communicate with people as well. Eventually the tan yet not-as-tan-as-half-Greek-me went on, "You're a little piece o-!" She was cut off by Mariotte who leapt out of her chair at her computer as Xenzik. She quickly headed towards her bed as that's where we sat.

By the time Mariotte had a reply she had jumped on the bed incredibly fast. Her short black her bouncing slightly. Both Zik and I looked at the vampire pale, amber-eyed girl surprised at her quickness and having a slight worry about the complaining bed springs. "Hey, guys!" She yelled ultra sugary and hyped.

Xenzik blinked, "Uh, yeah?" She asked, possibly trying to figure out how it took Mari a split second to get all the way across the room in half a second.

Mari's eyes, I guess I should say eye since her right one was covered with her longer-on-one-side bangs making it impossible to see that eye, lit up and she was very quick to answer. "We should write a Hetaoni fanfiction!" Yes! Now there was something to make this night totally unboring! I was especially glad since I was the one to get Mari into Hetalia in the first place because I was, of course, awesomer then Prussia.

"HELL YEAH!" Zik and I both yelled. Easily I could remember almost every detail as I had played the game and watched all the videos. I was pumped and with Mari and Zik we ran to the computer really quickly. It took Mari no time at all to log in, but as soon as she did she began to frown, which was odd normally she was grinning at her own speed. "What's the matter, Mari?" Zik beat me to the question and I scowled slightly as I so often did. Mari didn't reply, only viewed the screen with great concentration and eventually realized the problem was the Private Messaging and clicked it. Both Zik and I asked what it was, as we seemed to develop a habit of being in synch since we'd started living together.

"From: Oni." Mari began to read aloud making me skeptic already. "I see you children want to right about the tragedy of HetaOni. Personally, I'd love to help with this." All three of us got the shivers at the thought and the amber-eyed girl continued to read. "If you want to know more about HetaOni that no one else can tell you, click on my avatar photo. I am personally inviting you over to the House of HetaOni." Immediately we looked at the avatar photo. It was a picture of Italy crying blood outside the haunted house featured in Hetaoni. Steve stood behind him, or at least by the fact it was an ugly alien I figured it was, making the picture even creepier.

"What do we do?" Mari asked and I grinned as I took the mouse and moved it closer to the picture. "I say we click the pic!"

Mari quickly slapped my hand. "Hold on!" She gave me a look that said 'Don't touch my mouse, Aja!' and continued. "We should grab our stuff!" Xenzik was quick to reply, "Wh-why!" Her tone implied that Mari was totally crazy, and she probably was, and the best thing, it was exactly how I felt as well.

"Because of the last line!" Mari said in a 'duh' kind of tone, she was quick to reach for her favorite bag. "You actually believe that!" I asked with the same tone as Zik but not stuttering the words. "No," Mari started as she looked back at me. "But what about all of those fanfictions and stories where people get trapped in places they've only seen in nightmares? This would be a thousand times worse!" Mari started to shove stuff into her bag and change, Zik and I seeing no harm in it went to our own rooms to change and pack.

When I reached my teal room with a mural of Tsunayoshi Sawada from Reborn on the wall above my bed, I was quick to grab my blue backpack and shove almost everything I owned into it. "Laptop, hair dye, sketchbook, book, Zune, pencils, headphones, ramen. . ." I continued naming off stuff until all that was left in my room was my bed, bedside table, lamp, an empty Kleenex box, full-size mirror, curtains, my dresser and some little figurines on it as well as some clothes I didn't want to bring. Once all that was packed I threw on a white tank top with a Union Jack on it, some khaki cargo shorts that went to my knees, a black jacket, and my camo combat since I couldn't find my black ones and reviewed myself in the mirror. What I saw was a Greek-tan blonde; since I bleached my hair yesterday and was gonna dye it tonight, with a German build and eyes so blue they were grey. My hair was shoulder length and pretty straight. I smiled at myself, mentally reminding that I need to dye my hair blue and get a new haircut, as doing those things were my favorite way to show off my style.

We all met up in Mari's room again. Both of them had changed as well, Zik wearing a white tank top [I assumed], under a black sweatshirt with dark blue jeans and dark green boots. Mari had on a black tank, tan cargo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a jacket much like me. Her short dark hair was neatly tucked under her favorite baseball cap, which was black as well. "We should take weapons right?" She asked both Zik and I nodded, "Alright, you two grab your stuff. I'm taking the sword hanging above my computer." Amber-eyes said as she stood up to grab the sword as I left the room.

I immediately headed to the bathroom. I always kept a wrench under the sink in case this would ever happen, and managed to pry a pipe out from under the sink. There's was a high-pitched squeak and some rusty water escaped, soaking me as I got up, "Dammit!" I claimed hoping it would dry quickly. When I got back Xenzik had small pocket knife and Mari had her Zelda sword at her hip, a large grin was spread across my face as I realized I had a pipe. "Goddamn, you really love Russia, don't you?" Mariotte asked, "Da!" I squeaked cheerily.

We once again huddled around the computer and Mari grabbed the mouse. "We all ready?" She asked grabbing her pet rat from the cage by the computer. We all had our backpack on and a weapon, if this didn't work, we'd look like idiots, but we could blame it on our sugar highs, if it did, we would be prepared. Zik and I nodded and Mari clicked the avatar. "Then here we go." Was the last thing I heard as I was blinded by a light from the . . . . Computer? Everything began to dissolve, and we were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Ah! That was so much fun!**

**I'll keep this updated; please review I would love to hear opinions! **

**Note: OTTO-CHAN BLEACHED AJA'S HAIR! Her natural hair color is light brown! Apparently no one knows that tho and her hair is bleached! Ah . . . Oh well. . . **


	2. Vixue and the House of Horrors

**Ah! So you've returned for chapter two? Oh! I'm so happy! Or did you just see this and thought it would be totally awesome to read?**

**I really hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**As I said before, this is originally done by TheOttomanEmpire and it is originally titled 'Crap, An Oni!' so, please check that out! It's in Mari's P.O.V. and it's why I decided to do Aja's side! Also, it might explain more since she's the original author!**

**Anything mentioned goes to its respective owners!**

* * *

Blinking, I woke to a bird chirping nearby. I smiled a bit feeling the sun beat down on my skin and the soft grass beneath me. It wasn't until then that I noticed the mansion. It sat right in front of me, large and intimidating. Even I, who am usually quite hard to scare, had shivers dance down my spine and feel myself pale even though the sun was keeping it warm out. It all came rushing back as I stood up slowly.

The house that stood over me was the house featured in Hetaoni. "It wasn't a lie." I said under my breath unheard, by the other two. The mansion was beige with vines crawling up the side; it had red shutters at the windows and an iron gate of which the three of us had now wandered into. "The house of Hetaoni." One of us said but I wasn't sure who as the windows had me in a gaze as shadows of big bulky shapes passed by them.

Xenzik's sudden gasped pulled me out of my trance. I looked at her shocked then at myself. "Holy shit, we're animated!" I yelled as I realized the difference. My hair was now sharper segments, I think it was slightly longer then it usually is too. I scowled at the fact that my hair wasn't blue. I was skinner then I usually am with my big bones trimmed down a bit it seemed, and my clothes tighter. I was the same size upstairs and had a cute butt too! IT'S AWESOME! I really didn't care what the other two thought as they tried to pull their clothes out to not look like sluts. ''Crap! Anime geek perverts!" Mari complained as she tried to stretch out her shirt. I smiled with amusement, she looked way more girly than usual, and more like Ukraine than ever.

Eventually Mariotte and Zik made their way to the house and I followed them. At the door the black-haired girl turned to face the brunette and myself. She didn't say anything though, only took out her sword. I made sure my pipe was ready to use as Zik pulled out her pocket-knife.

When we reached the door, a fluffy brown-haired bored looking kid stood outside it. He looked about our age, and bored to death. He wore most of a gray suit, but with sneakers and no jacket, like he was rich. I already didn't like him, so I began to glare at him making sure to hold my pipe in a threatening way. "Isn't it a little crude for three lovely ladies and a rat," He started pointing at Mari's pet rat, Kyo. His voice was thickly intertwined with sarcasm and I wanted to hit him upside and see how he would react to get blood over that shirt. "To be pointing two weapons and a pipe at a gentleman such as myself?" What. Did. He. Just. Say! Did he just say my pipe wasn't a WEAPON! "For your information, Kyo is a la—" Mari had started, but I interrupted as I quickly and with as much power as I dared swung my pipe at his face. I hit right on the mark and watched as he rubbed his face. "And a pipe IS a weapon, fucking rich kid!" I yelled at him. He should be glad, I could've hit 'em harder.

I continued to glare at the kid, making sure he knew I was not one to fuck with. Especially not in the situation we were facing. "S-sorry!" The blue-eyed boy said quickly, making sure there was no trace of sarcasm in his voice. "I, uh, my name's Vixue." He informed us. Vixue, eh? I wanted to rip his face off already. Mari nodded at me as if to say, 'Calm down' and introduced us. "I'm Mariotte. This is Xenzik, Aja, and Kyo. Do you have any idea where you are?"

Vixue shook his head as Mari pulled something out of her bag. A sketchbook. Couldn't we just go the hell in? She flipped to show him a page and by the way he said "Oh God, we aren't actually here," He had began to panic. Great. "Are we?" Amber-eyes nodded as I began to swing my pipe like a bat absentmindedly. "Hey, are we gonna go the fuck in, or freeze our asses off out here?"

I stopped swinging as Mari opened the door and we all walked in. It was surprisingly clean -I guess the Oni liked to take care of things- and from the knowledge I had on the game I wondered what loop it was and if the Axis and Allies were already here. "I say we split up!" Mari said and I along with rich-kid and Zik looked at her like she was insane. "We'll be in two groups of two. Aja and I on the second floor, Vixue and Zik on the first." I could feel the dark brunette glare at Amber-eyes, obviously pissed she got paired with Vixue. "Also, if you see the Oni… Don't fight it. Run. Run for your life." She warned as her and I began to climb the stairs.

It wasn't long, about 5 minutes, until Mariotte suggested to split up, yet again, on the second floor. I was quick to go from room to room. Prussia should be in one of the rooms on the side I was told to check out after all, and I was really looking forward to making fun of his 'awesomness', oh, and seeing what he thought of Austria! I frowned when I reached the room I thought he was in, but I guess I was wrong.

I began to look through this room, under beds, in the bookshelf, anywhere something actually useful could be. –_Klonk, klonk, klonk_- Something was coming this way, _-Klonk, klonk, klonk- _Really quickly. Spinning on my heels I turned to face the doorknob as it started to wiggle. I held my pipe ready, narrowing my eyes and hoping not to come face to face with the Oni.

* * *

**Ah, aren't I just the best? Leaving you with a cliff hanger? **

**I decided that since my character is missing in the original I could leave you hanging until the next chapter is put up! ^^**

**Alright! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Zat Annoyink Prussian

**Ah! Third chapter! I'm so happy! I've been really looking forward to writing this chapter since in TheOttomanEmpire's side you won't know what happened to Aja till a later chapter (maybe six?) so if you read both then you'll know ahead of time!**

**Alright, besides all that! Make sure to review (I love reading reviews after all!), favorite if you like it, and read Otto's side! If this at some point does not make sense that is most likely why!**

**Sorry that this latestet update was so late! I ended up going camping and Otto-chan updated two chapters!**

The door swung open rather quickly and I swung my pipe, squeezing my eyes closed, to hit whatever the hell was there. "HEY! Vatch vere you swing zat zing!" I heard someone with a horribly heavy German accent yell as whoever (by now I had a guess) it was quickly slammed shut the door. I opened my eyes and stared at the albino man who was breathing heavily and standing with his back against the door. "You might destroy my awesome face vith zat, little girl." Prussia. Oh joy. Too bad my swing missed.

"Hey! Just so you know I'm 15, not exactly a little girl!" I shouted at the man who was a good 9 or 10 inches taller than me. He shook his head, "Vatefer! Who are you enyfay?" I glared at him before I replied. Sure, I'm part German. Doesn't mean I have to like this idiot, right? "I'm Aja. And you're Prussia. And that ugly ass monster is gone now." I said rolling my eyes, already annoyed by this ex-country. The ex-country however was looking at me quite shocked. "How do you know zat!" I only shook my head and turned to sit on one of the two beds. I brainstormed what would happen; Japan would come in looking for food for Germany. . . . What next? Oh! Prussia and he fight the monster and they go back to Germany's room, right? "By any kance, do you know vere Vest is?" He's such an idiot, what if I didn't know who West was?

I shake my head as he sits across from me on the other bed. "No." I lie, wanting to be able to see Prussia and Japan fight the Oni. He sighed, obviously disappointed. I smiled a bit though. Prussia was sitting right in front of me. Prussia's part of the Bad Touch Trio (of whom I probably only like Spain, I guess France is okay though. . .) which mean he definitely has quite a few pairings, and is even part of one that I don't mind even though it involves the albino moron in front of me. "So. . . Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked, wanting to know what exactly he thought of Austria. "Nien. Ask avay." He said, kind of distracted it seemed. "I kan ask you some shtuff too zough, right?" I nod.

"Alright so, what do you think of Austria?" I instantly asked, getting straight to the point. The question seemed to catch the idiot by surprise as he looked at me shocked. "Zat piano playink idiot?" I nodded. "Yup! What do you think of him? Is he your friend? Do you like him at all?" Again the Prussian looked at me shocked. "Voah, voah, slow sie down. I zink zat he is annoyink. I guess he is kind of a friend, but I would not use those words!" I nodded, not what I was looking for, but getting there.

"Really? You don't like him at all? In anyway shape or form?" I asked expectantly. "You hate him?" He shook his head. "Nien! I do not hate him!" He defended. I shook my head. "So you like him?" By now I was obviously annoying the idiot. "Nien! Augh, vhy do you vant to know enyfay?" I shrugged. "Oh, just cause where I'm from there's a lot of stories about you two. . ." I trailed off, letting that sink in. Prussia waited a moment or two before replying, his red eyes showing confusion. "Vat do you mean?" I smiled, mischief building up inside of me. "Well, where I'm from, this is a game, and you're in a show with Austria, Germany, Italy, Japan, basically everyone you know." He didn't seem to register anything I was saying. "Lots of teenage girls watch the show too." His eyes sparked. Perv. "They come up with some pretty odd stories about the two of you." I continued to smile cheerfully.

Taken aback the albino took a moment before standing up, after he had gotten what I meant of course, he almost towered over me. "Listen here! I do not like zat piano playink idiot in en—" He was cut off as he took a step towards me and tripped over a floor board. The idiot landed on top of me.

I could feel my cheeks start to burn. He had ended up pushing me over, his hands above me helping him stay just hovering above me as it seemed his feet had found their spot right near mine at the bottom of the bed. "Enyfay." He finished. Surprised for the moment I was slow to react. "Would you politely get off of me?" My voice was barely a whisper, far weaker then I had wanted it to be. The Prussian just smirked, no reply, just a smirk. Coming to my senses I reached for my pipe which was conveniently placed beside me.

"Vhy should I do zat?" He finally asked, I smiled and kicked him in his 'five meters'. The annoying bastard fell to his knees and I continued to sweetly smile. "Because I said please!" I told him as I whacked him with the pipe I had in my hand. He cringed and blood began to gush from his nose. "Zat was me—" His voice trailed off as he slowly slipped into an unconscious state.

Very contently, I made the beds again so to make it look like I wasn't here. Because truthfully I didn't want anyone even guessing what had gone on with me and that idiot besides a hit to the head. I left the room, leaving the albino in a heap with blood pooling from his nose. Hopefully the concussion would make him forget it ever happened.

**There you have it! The truth between Aja and Prussia! As you can see, they don't really like each other!**

**Sorry again for how late this update was.**

**I hope you enjoyed! ^^**

**~Himiwari-Chan**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out Otto-chan's!**


	4. Finding the Italian

**Alright! So, chapter four! I keep procrastinating. . . My original plan was to pump these out and get 4 and 5 up before Otto puts up 6, however I procrastinated and now 6 and 7 are up! I will most likely not be able to get 7 up before, I go camping again Monday, so please don't be upset with how slow I am. . .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who, Hetaoni, Hetalia, Mariotte, Xenzik, Vixue, or Ivy.**

**Enough of my jibber-jabber, let's get to the story!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Heading out the door of the room where I left a heap of Prussian, I decided to see if Mari was still on floor two. I guess it had been over ten minutes since we had split up. . . However, she should be used to me ignoring her directions by now so it's really not that big of a deal, I suppose. Then again, this time I'm in a house full of ugly colored Steves, the actual Hetalia characters, and I could easily die at any moment. Oh well, I guess, gotta keep going. . .

Anyways, in the rooms on her side and didn't find her. Finally I reached the room where Germany was; I rested my hand on the cool knob of the door and opened the door slowly. I really like Germany for two reasons, 1.) I am German after all, 2.) He's kick-ass! I mean come on! He puts up with Italy. . . And well, EVERYONE. Honestly, it doesn't take much too see just how awesome he is. When I enter the room, all is quiet, and orderly. . . . 'Cept for the giant-ass metal door in the back left of the room(Seriously WTF!)! I close the door behind me and almost hop to the steel door.

I knock on the door quietly hearing the sound of my knuckles hit the metal is odd. "Guten tag?" I say, trying out my German.

"Bruder?"

I shake my head, yeah, cause Prussia sounds like a 15 year old! "Uh, no." I reply, "Mein. . . Mein Name. . . ist Aja!"

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?"

Uh. . . . Something about speaking German right? "Ich lerne. Ich sprechen Englisch."

"Oh, uh, and who exactly are you Aja?" The door remains closed, but I can tell the man is very close to it on the other side.

"I am a fifteen year old girl who got stuck in this house with some friends."

The door inches open and I watch as the tall German (I very much dislike that the Hetalia characters I've met so far are towering over me. . . ) surveys me once the door is open. "Vell you look pretty harmless. . ."

I glare. "I'm not harmless! I carry around a pipe for christ's sake!" I say holding up said object and swinging it around in front of him.

The German in return frowns, "I sink I know someone else who does zat." I smile. "I'm pretty sure you do."

I open my mouth to say something else to the bluer-then-the-sky-eyed man when the door to the room swung open. Turning around I saw that the idiot-bastard-fuckface (fuckface for short) Vixue had entered nosily with an unconscious girl in his arms. Fuckface didn't seem to notice as he basically dropped the brown-haired girl on the ground. "Ah, er, um, ongiri, beer? Is that even legal!" He asked himself going through the supplies he could use to heal her. "Ah! Chili peppers!" Germany and I remained quiet. "Come on! Come on. . . ." Fuckface said trying to feed the beat-up girl the small red fruit. It wasn't long before the girl opened her eyes, and I could tell that it was definitely not very fruity.

Finally, Germany, cleared his throat causing the boy to look up in surprise. "Uh! Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that there were others here." How polite. I glared at him, not having anything to say.

"Zat is fine. Close zee door." The brown-haired idiot nodded and quickly did as told.

I made my way to the girl in the dress that was lying on the ground. "Hey, idiot." Vixue looked at me, his eyes showing he was annoyed by my comment on his intellectual state. "Help me get her to the bed." He nodded and helped get this girl on her feet with myself. We got her to the only bed in the room, by this time Germany had left his steel door and came to see what exactly was up.

"Vat happened?" The blonde asked looking at the girls injuries. "Did you run into zat sink?" His accent was incredibly heavy, but far more standable then that annoying albino's.

"Sing?"

"Thing!" I clarified. "You know, the Oni?" I too was curious. "Where are Mari and Zik?"

Fuckface looked at Germany and then myself. "Yes. We ran into that thing in the library. Uh, they went with Japan, to uh, Prussia's room." He eyed my pipe and then went to making sure that the girl was still living.

The German had a look of surprise. "Prussia? Do zey, whoever zey are, know vere to find bruder?"

In return I look at him and nod. "Uh, yeah, they do. Don't worry, he'll be back here alive." I grin. At least I hope he's back alive. "Promise." He looks at me skeptically and then nods.

"Uh, alright, vat about Italia?"

It was then the girl on the bed spoke up, saying only two words at first, "Third floor." She held out her hand, revealing a key. "This key is to a room on the fourth floor." She looked at Vixue and smiled slightly. "You two should go. I'm in no condition, and maybe by the time you get back here your other friends will be back."

I smiled and took the key since the idiot made no move to. "Thank you…" I trailed off hoping she would give her name.

"Ivy." She looked at me and smiled. Smart girl. I smiled back. "Thank you, Ivy. I am Aja, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." A snort from Fuckface, "You two should go."

"Vat about me?" Oh, right, Germany… "I vant to find Italia!"

"He's not where we are going." I quickly explained and grabbed Vixue by the collar, leading him out the door, hoping this Ivy girl would explain.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed, idiot and I walked in silence up the stairs to the third floor. "Uh, Aja. . . Shouldn't we have stopped by and see Mari and Zik?"

"They'll be fine."

"Uh, oh, alright. . . I have a question."

"What?"

"How'd you end three end up here?"

"We were invited. How did _you_ end up here?"

"Uh. . . Well…"

I hold up a hand. "You know what, I really don't care." I say as we reach the fourth floor. I swore I hear him sigh in relief.

The fourth floor isn't very big, and it doesn't take long to find the right door. The room which the door leads to is rather small with a bookshelf in the far left, a closet, a red chair, a white desk with an equally white chair, what seemed to be a white counter between the bookshelf and the desk, as well as a large table to your right. "Well this is odd." I say walking deeper into the room. I head to the bookshelf and find that on the right side of it, there's an empty space and something stuck in the wall. "Hey, Fuckface! C'mere, there's something in the wall… It kinda looks like a… Mochi?"

The idiot scowls and comes to join me. "Like AmeriMochi." He says. "I think he's stuck in this wall." I nod, that is what it looks like.

"Let's try to get it out." I suggest and begin to pry at the sides, however it seems it's rather stuck there. "Maybe we could get Germany to do it?" I ask as I stop prying. Vixue nods and we go to leave. "So, what exactly happened with your run in with Steve?" I ask as we begin to descend the stairs. I'm tense, ready to fight an Oni, or even a Dalek (Unfortunately, I don't think a pipe would kill one of those very easily, too bad I don't have a sonic screwdriver!) if I had to.

"Well. . . We fought it."

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "No. I would have never guessed." I say sarcastically. "Nevermind, I'll just ask Zik and Mari."

"Oh, uh, that might be smarter. What were you doing?"

"Exploring the second floor." I say simply, not wanting to explain deeper. He nods and we walk in silence until we reach Germany's room.

When we open the door we find quite an interesting scene. Prussia and Japan are at Germany's door, instead of Ivy being on the bed, someone else's is and her and Zik are leaning over the bed leaving. . . Mari! Immediately I go to the bed. "Xenzik! Is she okay? She's alright, right? A run in with the Oni? Nothing ma-"

Xenzik's green eyes seem to charm me to silence, she nods. "She's fine Aja. You're right, just a run in with the Oni, nothing too serious –For now anyways-, she's still alive, it'll be okay."

I nod. "Alright, just making sure." I look at, a rather injured but nonetheless, peaceful sleeping Mari.

"D'you want some mushrooms?" I can hear Prussia ask his blonde brother from across the round. I head over to that corner.

"Is that you Prussia? Are you alright?" This is in the game right?

"Yeah, I'm fine! But I have bad news, Italia is still missing!"

I don't remember what's said next so instead I speak up. "Uhm, excuse me Mr. Germany, sir." I say, causing both Japan and Prussia to look at me. Japan seems rather calm, even though this girl he's never seen before popped up out of nowhere, whereas Prussia instantly reaches a hand to his head. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. While we were gone we found a mochi stuck in the wall on the fourth floor. You're much stronger then I am, so I was hoping maybe you could help try and pull the poor thing out."

"Hmm. Alright. I'm done here, so we can go now." The German said as he walked out of the room.

"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's get to the fourth floor!" Prussia said, quite annoyingly.

"Can we come back here once in a while?" Germany asked as we headed for the door.

"I don't mind, but… Do you actually like narrow spaces?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit and all three of them glanced at me a bit confused.

"Well, you could say I'm…. Used to them." Is that cause he hasn't come out of the closet with his love for Italy? "There's a lot of room, though." But of course it just looks like a closet.

"It's bigger on the inside! Germany has Timelord sciences!" I relate grinning. The others look at me confused and I suddenly wish England was here, maybe _he_ would get it. I look back at the bed where Mari is laying. Vixue has gone to a corner in the room though, making it obvious nobody wanted to talk with him. Ehehe, Fuckface has an emo corner. "Hey! Zik!" Xenzik looks up at me expectantly. "We're gonna go help a mochi and find Italy." I tell her.

"May I come with?" It's Ivy who asks.

I nod, "I don't see why not." I guess she's feeling better.

_-About 10 minutes later—_

When we successfully reach the room I show Germany where the mochi is while Ivy and Japan stand by the door.

"Well?" Japan asks. I shake my head, more game talk.

"It's stuck pretty deep… Can you do it, West?"

"Ugh!" Germany grunts as he tries to pry the mochi out. "Sorry. I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool…"

I nod. "That's alright! If we find one maybe we can come back." Ivy suggests.

"A tool… Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around." Japan spoke up.

"Yeah. I'd be really thankful if you could find something useful."

"I'll go with you Japan, if you don't mind." The dark-haired man nodded at my comment, he seemed to have a bit of confusion in his eyes though. . . . That's right! He hasn't introduced himself to me yet. . . Oh well!

"Ngh—ahhhhh!" Germany was still trying to yank the mocha out of the wall without any success.

"Awesome face." Prussia said simply, I facepalmed. What an idiot.

Japan was about to do some more game talk, but I didn't want to put up with it so I dragged him out Ivy followed us.

Japan, Ivy, and I went to the only other door on the fourth floor. It opened easily to reveal a rather large room with two twin beds, three couches, a coffee table, a large cream colored rug, three dressers, and a lever on the back wall next to a plaque. There was wood flooring and white walls as in the rest of the house.

Immediately I headed for the plaque and lever, Ivy and Japan on the other hand explored the rest of the room, looking for clues or something. "I found a piece of paper." Japan stated.

"Right, that's great, now come here!" I told them, Japan and Ivy both looked over and then came to where I was at the lever. I turned to read the plaque aloud. "Up is Heaven. In the middle is Earth. Down is Hell." I grinned. "Let's go down!"

Both Japan and Ivy looked at me confused. "I think we should go up." Ivy suggested and Japan nodded.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh! Let's go down!" I said and grabbed the handle pushing it down. I wanted to fall or something, but instead I heard the sound of furniture moving on wood floor. I grin, was I right?

Japan was the first to say something. "The bed moved! There's a hole in the floor." We all headed over to investigate.

"There's a room below us. Let's go down!" I said and then sat down placing my leg in the hole.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look very safe. . ." Ivy pointed out. I shrugged and jumped down letting myself fall.

I landed with a thud in a sitting position, my legs hurt a bit, but nothing major. I grinned. "Hey! Come down here! There's a piano!"

I moved out of the way and towards the piano while Japan, then Ivy, landed with a soft thud as well. Japan began to look around the room while Ivy and I looked at the piano. The keys had numbers on them and I remembered that there would be a code later. The room was pure white, the piano as well. Everything in there was white, making the people within it stick out. "This room is. . . Odd." Ivy said quietly. I nodded in agreement. "Italy's not in here though, let's head out."

Japan finished checking out the room and we headed to the door. Good thing it was locked from the inside! We unlocked it and headed out into the hall. From the hall we went to a room just up a bit. As we entered the room there was another white room. This one was huge and filled with bookshelves, like a library. Alright, it probably was a library, but it was awesome nonetheless. Japan immediately began to check out the first row of shelves, Ivy and I followed his example.

When he was about to move on, we froze and a cute man with light reddish-brown hair and amber eyes approached us. Italy! I'm seeing Italy face to face! That's awesome!

"Italy!" Japan said, obviously happy to see his friend, unfortunately however it was more game talk.

"Japan! You're okay!" Italy said equally as happy.

"Yes, thank god. Somehow."

"Right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us!" The ember-eyed nation was talking quickly. "Germany was the first to scream. You . . . heard him didn't you?"

"No, not at all. . ."

"I see. Germany's scream surprised me too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind. I'm sorry, Japan. . . But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away."

"No need to apologize. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me. Still. . . What on earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cell phones don't work either."

"Yep, it looks like we're locked up." The Italian was rather calm. Extremely calm. Although, I knew why, it still bothered me. "But!" He continued. "I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, but. . . You're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wandering around the house…"

"Well. . . When that ghost appeared all of a sudden, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but. . . Well both Germany and Prussia were falling apart too. So I figured _someone_ needed to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"

"That makes sense… I was startled a bit at first, too, but after seeing everyone so flustered, I felt oddly calm."

"So, what happened to Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?" Italy paused and looked at us. "And who're they?" He asked, breaking from game talk.

I smiled at the nation I probably could never hate. "I'm Aja and this is Ivy, we're stuck here with you guys." I explained.

He seemed a bit surprised but nodded. "Nice to meet you two." He said flirtatiously. I almost forgot how this country was also very sweet with women. Although, he was so cute I didn't mind in the least.

"I found Germany and Prussia. They're on the fourth floor. I'll explain on the way there." Japan told him.

"They seemed worried about you so let's hurry." Ivy put in heading for the door.

"Ah okay! Let's go together then! I found some stuff well I was exploring, so I'll leave them with you. I also made some pasta! You can have that too!" I almost facepalmed, he had time to make pasta! I hope he made it before we got here. . .

Italy joined the party and gave us 5 rice balls, 3 beer, and 150 Heta. He even restored Ivy and Japan's HP and SP with the pasta which they very quickly ate. Then, all four of us headed towards the room where the annoying albino and pretty awesome German were waiting.

When we reached the room guess what was waiting for us. . . The fucking Oni of course! We entered to the sight of Germany and Prussia trying to fend it off.

"Aargh! Japan! It's the thing! The thing!" Italy was first to yell.

"His name is Steve. . ." I grumbled, holding my pipe defensively, only to gain odd looks from Japan and Italy.

"Tsk. . . You came too soon! Japan, take Italy with you and run!" Prussia yelled.

"Italy! You're alright!" Germany sounded very happy about that. Ah, my mind went to GerIta. Can't do that though! There's a giant monster who wants to kick our asses!

"G-Germany~. Ve. . . Your face looks weird. . ." Seriously! That's what he has to say!

"Me and West will take care of this! Just go, quickly!"

"Ah, hell no." I said. "I wanna fight that thing!" Ivy nodded slightly in agreement. Japan didn't move and neither did Italy.

"Japan!" Prussia yelled.

"Dear me. . . I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all." I grinned. Prussia looked surprised.

"Huh! Hey, Italy!" He went on. "Aja! Uh, Ivy!"

"Oh, um. . . I suddenly got deaf too!"

"Me too!" Ivy said and I nodded, smirking.

"Italy! You—!" Germany was yelling now.

All of us ignored him.

"Isn't this nostalgic? Once again, I draw my sword in the name of the Axis." Japan said, unsheathing his katana.

"Now that you mention it~. We've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about that~."

"Oh stop with that and let's just fight!" I said impatiently.

"It is my honorable duty to fight along with you. Let's go, Italy."

"Y-yeah~!"

We immediately dove into battle with that thing. Italy began to chant something from the bible, well I was trying to figure out how that did anything, Prussia and Japan began to attack with their swords. The monster hit Germany and managed to cut his arm. I lunged in to hit the thing with my pipe and managed to distract it while Prussia hit it square in the side with his sword. The monster was about to hit me, but unleashed a major attack after Italy had healed Germany that threw us all aside. We heard a bang and looked to see Ivy shooting at the thing from her spot on the ground. Japan was the first to get up and fully lunge at the thing, followed by Italy returning to his bible chanting -exorcism much?—and myself starting to hit that thing with my epic pipe along with Germany using his 'well used whip'. Germany seemed to be getting the worst of the damage and was thrown against the wall. Italy turned his attention to his lov—I mean best friend and began to heal him with those bible chant thingys. After more attacking Ivy shot the thing through the chest once more and it just disappeared.

I grinned a bit. "H-hey! We did it!" I said, swinging my pipe so that it was resting on my shoulder. I was out of breath and looked around. Germany and Prussia had rushed to Italy and Japan.

"The hell! You totally ignored what I said!" Prussia was the first to complain, but I really didn't want to put up with it.

"You would've been dead if we didn't help!" I pointed out glaring at the annoying nation. He looked at me, a bit surprised then back at Japan. "Let's get back to the room! I wanna be there in case Mari wakes up!"

"Mari?" Italy asked quietly, but he was ignored as we headed to the room.

_-About 10 minutes later—_

There we were. I was waiting for amber-eyes to awake. I was sitting by her, while Germany, Japan, and Prussia explained everything to Italy in the corner, Zik and Ivy talked quietly and fuckface sat in the corner, because no one wanted to talk to him, or he didn't want to talk to us.

Mari began to groan and sit up so I leaned over her. "Shut the hell up and lay down before you hurt yourself even worse!" I told her scowling.

Mari opened her amber eyes smiling a bit as I continued to scowl. "Where the hell have you been, Aja?"

* * *

**Oh my god! This is realllllllly long. Much longer then I thought it would be.**

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the major delay, I'll try to get the others up before I leave for camping on Monday.**

**I ended up giving up on accents [Sorry!]**

**Translations:**

"**Guten tag?" = "Hello?"**

"**Mein. . . Mein Name. . . ist Aja!" = "My. . . My name. . . is Aja!"**

"**Sie sprechen Deutsch?" = "Do you speak German?"**

**Ich lerne. Ich sprechen Englisch." = "I'm learning. I speak English."**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Himiwari-Chan**


	5. Two deaths and a Case of Memory Loss

**Alright! I'm back again! Thanks for reading as always, I know I messed up the last chapter. . . . That one took me longer than I expected and I wrote a good portion half asleep. I apologize, so please. Stick with me!**

**Also! Don't forget to read Otto-chan's if you like this!**

* * *

I pulled away from my friend by standing up. "Where the hell were _you_, Mari!" I quickly responded, I didn't want to tell her where I was and I was a bit upset she passed out on me.

"Aw, come on, Lovi~" Amber-eyes mocked, obviously trying to act like Spain. I shot a glare at her. She frowned. "Fine, I'm sorry. . ." She groaned and pulled herself up. "I was looking for you, then I ran into Japan, then we found Zik and Idiot fighting Steve, then we met Ivy who kindly shot Steve, like, ten times, then we came up here and found Germany, then we went to the library and almost died, Ivy got knocked out, the door actually asked us if we'd like to unlock it or not-!"

I looked at her skeptically. "Seriously?" I interrupted.

"-I unlocked the door, we ran upstairs, Idiot and Ivy went back to Germany's room, Xenzik, Japan, and I went to find you and Prussia, we explained the naming of Prussia's 'Five Meters', we went into Prussia's room, then we found him passed out on the floor, I almost had a panic attack about all the blood, we did some 'game talk', Steve came in, and I passed out." She seemed out of breath by the time she finished.

I smirked a bit, remembering that she actually got beat by the Oni! Ha! She got beat by something! "Is that all?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yeah; Why, what'd you do?"

My cheeks began to turn red and I turned away, remembering what I had done. "I, uh, well I asked Ivy what happened to her when she woke up." Stupid me! That didn't even make sense! I began to look around the room and barely noticed when Mari got up and limped to where Ivy and Xenzik sat, talking quietly.

I tried to listen to the countries conversation, but it was just Japan, Germany, and Prussia explaining stuff to Italy. I didn't feel like talking to fuckface so I sat on the floor, nearer to the rest of the girls and began to shift through my things. There was something about Ivy. . . The way she talked? Maybe it was just her incredibly calm attitude; it reminded me of someone. . . Someone important to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So, I know that you were here before we were Ivy, but…" I heard Mari trail off and I looked up. I wanted to hear this.

"You want to know what happened, right?" The brunette asked smiling sadly. It seemed Italy who had long ago given up on understanding heard this too and came to listen, followed by a German, a Japanese, and a Prussian. "Fine, I'll tell you."

_Ivy sat with her sister, relishing in the feeling of the sun streaming through the windows. "What should we do?" Ami asked, mostly asking Ivy. She was the oldest, and therefore in charge of making decisions. Ivy shrugged and looked at Lin for any sort of input. "Maybe we _should_ go." Lin's firm voice made the suggestion seem more like a command._

_"I agree." Ivy's cheerful tone made them all a little less apprehensive about what they were planning. Quickly, all the girls grabbed the bags they had pre-packed and started to head out the door. It was the middle of the day. Around noon, the girls started to walk towards the lonely old house that sat just outside their village. "Now, remember!" Ivy told her sisters. "We're just going in to look around. That's all. After that, we leave." Ami and Lin nodded their replies and the girls headed into the house._

"That was exactly twenty-four hours before I met Mari and the others." Ivy lowered her head. "We should never have entered this wretched house!" Zik grabbed the girls hand comfortingly as she began to cry and basically yell her mistake. Would we be doing the same. . . ?

"Ivy. . ." Italy was being sweet, comforting even. "Ivy, it'll all be okay!" He rubbed the girls back, hoping to help.

"N-No… It won't…" Ivy shook her head and continued to cry. "I watched my sisters die in front of me… There's not stopping that monster…" To my surprise the girl continued. Who was it! Just by the way she talked. . . She reminds me of someone I knew. . . Someone too mature for her age. . .

_Ivy screamed as the huge grey thing slammed her little sister into a wall. Lin drew her gun, shot, and missed. The monster turned away from poor little Ami and slammed it's fist into Lin's stomach, sending her flying into the next room. Ivy prayed to God that she wasn't dead, and shakily pulled her own gun. _

_The monster had already turned back towards Ami and was beating the shit out of her with it's giant hands. Ivy, scared for her sister's life, lifted the gun, and fired as many times as she could. As the creature faded, Ami fell to the ground. Her blood was everywhere; the floor, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere._

_Ivy, remembering her big sister, ran into the next room, slamming and locking the door to the first. "I-Ivy?" Lin sat up slowly, rubbing the side of her head. She looked around in confusion. "Wh-where's Ami?" She asked. Ivy bit her lip, just barely holding back tears. "She ran off." Ivy's reply was short. "She scared the thing off and ran after it." The lie was lame, but Lin didn't argue. Ivy helped her up, and they started the search for a sister who was lost forever._

"And so, that's how my younger sister died." Ivy had stopped crying, was this because she had no more tears? Or she had found a way to get over it? "My older sister's death was much more violent."

_Lin threw herself at the monster, knife in hand. She and ivy had run into the kitchen, the creature in hot pursuit. They'd stopped, and Lin had snatched a knife off of the counter. Now that she was on top of the creature, she wasted no time in stabbing it repeatedly._

_Screaming, the monster pulled her off and threw her too heavily into the ground. Ivy screamed, and opened fire, but the monster just tossed her aside like yesterday's newspaper. From her immobilized position on the ground, Ivy watched in horror as the monster stabbed over and over again at non-vital points along Lin's screeching figure._

_Finding it impossible not to do something, Ivy forced her body to move, only finding enough strength to shoot and kill the thing. "L…. Lin?" Ivy asked, dragging herself over to her sister. She was losing blood, but it was so slow that Ivy started to bawl. "Don't be sad… Ivy…" Her sister whispered._

_"How can I not be sad!" Ivy yelled, grimacing at the pain that flashed briefly in her sister's dulling eyes. "Because… I-I'm meant… to… die…" Ivy stared at her sister, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "If I have fallen… If I am… dying…" Lin held her sister's gaze firmly. "Then… it is… as God designed…"_

_Ivy cried, holding her dying sister tightly, crying even harder when she discovered the body's lack of movement. She gently lay her sister down, before walking over to the sink. Knowing that the tap wouldn't be functioning, she grabbed a cloth and cleaned as much of the blood as she could off of her. Seeing a ceramic serving plate at the edge of the counter, she couldn't resist the violent urge to shove it off._

_The plate shattered, causing the first loud noise after a long silence. With that noise, Ivy panicked, hearing the sounds of people talking, trying to figure out what had happened. Ivy left her sister lying there and ran to the other side of the room to hide._

_She just sat there, making no noise until she heard terrified screams. Realizing that she couldn't leave the monster to kill anyone else, Ivy ran, as fast as she could to the direction of the screams. _

_Arriving around a corner near the downstairs bathroom, Ivy drew her gun and shot the creature, ignoring the shocked faces of the people she'd saved as she fell to the ground, worn out from the death of her sister, and the beating she'd received._

"And that's when I ran into you guys." As Ivy finished I looked at the ground, wiping away my own few tears. It was bothering me now. I still couldn't remember. "I never told Lin that Ami had died…" I heard her say. A hand was resting on my back and I jumped slightly. When I looked up I found Germany was next to me, looking at me softly, I shook my head and looked at Ivy who was now standing and joined her quickly.

"We should find a safe place to sleep, tonight." Xenzik seemed to decide changing the subject would be best. Maybe it was. "Perhaps the fireplace room would do?" We all nodded in agreement. We left the room we were in and headed to the room with the fireplace. Which didn't make much sense to me, the Oni hasn't been in this room yet.

When we reached the room, Mari pushed the door open and walked in while I stayed near the back of the small crowd that had accumulated. Once we were all in, Ivy locked the door with a key. "I found it with Lin." She explained.

We decided we needed to have someone keep watch so, Japan suggested a game of janken to find who would keep watch for tonight. In the end, Mari and Prussia kept tying so they both decided to be the 'guards' while the rest of us got some sleep. I almost argued since Mari fought more than myself, but doubted Prussia would trade with anyone and didn't want to be stuck with him.

That's how I began to think of a life I had once lead, and which person I once had known that Ivy reminded me of.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Himiwari-chan**


	6. Mariotte Tells Her Tale

**Alright, so here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy! I will try to get chapter 7 out tomorrow. However I probably will not succeed and will have to post it when I get back from camping yet again!**

* * *

I could not sleep. I could hear Zik sleeping perfectly fine next to me, taking deep breaths.

My brain was too active.

I was lying down between the wall and Zik. Since I was pretty much the smallest person there I could easily be pushed against the wall. I was lying on my stomach, thinking about the life I had gotten rid of long ago. I let myself think instead of sleep.

I felt sorry for Ivy, who reminded me so much of someone I once knew, and for Zik's parents. I wonder if we would ever see them again. I brought my attention to Mari and Prussia who sat near the fire.

They both had their back to me and because it was so quiet I could hear them perfectly fine. "So. . ." The albino began, awkwardly it seemed. "How did you three end up here together?"

Mari turned to face him. "Why do you want to know? Didn't Aja tell you?" I smiled. She really thought I would tell that idiot anything?

"Well, she told me that this is just a video game to you guys, bu-." Ehehehehe. . . . Did I now? That's right! I did!

"She what!" Mari whisper-yelled, standing up quickly. "Ah, fuck! Gah, whatever…" Amber-eyes slowly sat back down. "We came," She paused, debating on how to word it right it seemed. "We came because we were invited to come. That's all I'm going to say."

The Prussian scoffed. Then there was silence, I closed my eyes. I was still paying attention to them. "So, how'd you three meet?" Prussia asked, my eyes widened and I could see the girl freeze.

"Wh-why would you care? . . . It's not like we could ever matter to you guys."

I closed my eyes again.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"We met… when I was 13…" The black-haired girl told him "I don't know about those two… but the circumstances we met under… Were hell for me." I was surprised, and a little upset she was telling that idiot. She didn't know how Zik and I met? I guess we never talked about it. . . "It really started for me when I was 7… I grew up in a very powerful and wealthy family. My name _used _to be Mariotte Summers. I was the youngest of five daughters, all of whom were expected to wordlessly conform to the ways of the high class citizen like flimsy paper dolls." A pause, I could imagine her shift on the floor "I wasn't okay with that. I had to stand out. When I turned 7, I decided to think back at what my life had been like so far. I realized that I'd always dressed, acted, and spoke like everyone else. I didn't want to be in that string of paper dolls. I had to be my own person, so I asked my mother and father one day to get me some different clothes." I've heard this before. The first week she was with us she told Xenzik and I about it.

"Did that help any?"

"Not in the slightest." Her reply was grim. "After I asked, they both shook me off. They told me that if I really wanted to be different, I should just be a maid. For the next couple of years, I snuck away from lessons, cut up curtains to use as clothing, sulked in my room; I did whatever I could to stand out. Still, no one seemed to notice me.  
"When I turned 10, I decided to run away. I wanted to see what would happen. So I left. I fell in with a bad crowd. I joined a gang about a week after I left. I was one of the strongest of the bunch, and people were scared of me. About three months after I left, I stole some guy's phone and called the Summers' Estate. The maid who picked up recognized me as the missing daughter. She asked me over and over again if I was okay, and where I was. I didn't answer her, but I asked if my parents had bothered to look for me.  
"There was a long silence. The maid hesitated; too long. I knew there was something wrong. 'I'm sorry…' she told me. I knew that my parents haven't even noticed my absence. Or if they had, they didn't care, or were even relieved. I hung up the phone and threw it into the street, letting a car crush it.  
"After that, I just got more reckless and violent. I would beat people until they were nearly dead. I left the gang, because I felt like it compromised my freedom. That was the one thing I think I regret doing. Even though it was a bad bunch to fall in line with, they helped me out when I needed it.  
As a child, I'd always been very sickly. After I left the gang, I had asthma attacks a lot, and got awful fevers. When I met Aja and Xenzik, they were talking in an alley. Aja was hiding her face from Zik, who was yelling something at her in a voice that sounded more full of concern than of hatred. At the time I had a fever; one of the worst in a long time, but I never gave up."

I remember that day. Zik was yelling at me about something I said to a women, a stranger, I told her 'That little shaved dog of yours is ugly. It matches your makeup.' Xenzik had made me apologize, and then pulled me to the alley where she told me that I shouldn't say that to people and _'Didn't my mother ever tell me differently!' _It was when I shook my head that she began to almost yell apologetically for even mentioning her. She started saying that she was worried about me because I had an outburst like that the day after I met her and had no memory of it, I still don't.

"I walked up to them and threatened them. I didn't really need anything, but the way Zik was so concerned about Aja… It really made me angry. No one ever tried to make me happy, or cared how I felt before. So, naturally, Aja wanted to fight. We fought roughly for a really long time, but I ended it by collapsing into a coughing fit.  
"I hadn't realized I was that sick, but… Well, we all make mistakes. I was coughing up blood and my chest hurt like hell. So, Aja stepped back, freaking out because she thought it was her fault somehow. Zik came over and tried to help me up, but I wouldn't let her near me. Eventually, I was only about half conscious, so the two of them picked me up and carried me back to their house.  
"When I woke up, I told them who I was and what had happened to me, as well as the kind of medicine I needed. They told me that both of them had lived awful lives up until that point as well, so we became fast friends and shared a house. We've lived together ever since Aja and I were 13, and Xenzik was 16."

I thought about that day, smiling slightly, it was one of my favorite memories. That was because it was the day I met a friend who wasn't fake and told me how weird I was, how screwed up I was. . .

I opened my eyes again and looked at them.

The albino seemed upset now. "Wh-… What happened to Aja and Xenzik… Before you met…?" I frowned. Why would he want to know that? I closed my eyes and decided to try and sleep.

"You'll have to ask them yourselves." I stuck my tongue out at her, even though she wasn't paying attention and I had turned to face the wall.

"You really think Aja would tell me?" Hell no. I seemed to be getting sleepier by the minute.

"Ha! No! Xenzik would tell you, and m. . ." In my mind at least, her voice drifted off while I slipped into the deep black abyss that is a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Alright! So hints at Aja's background and all of Mari's!  
Hope you enjoyed, check out TheOttomanEmpire's 'Crap, An Oni!', and thanks for reading!  
~Himiwari-chan!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
